


Traffic

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, dubcon, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred is stuck in traffic, and has a present waiting at home for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains omorashi, so please look that up now if you don't know what that is.

It only took about a week of living with Alfred to confirm Arthur’s suspicions.

They’d been dating for nearly a year now, and Arthur began to notice that no matter how long the two of them were out of the house, Alfred wouldn’t use the bathroom. He’d always just wait until they returned home. Usually, though, they were only out for a few hours at a time, so Arthur had wondered if the fact that Alfred never seemed to have to go was just a coincidence.

Since getting an apartment together, Arthur had watched as Alfred would come in the door after a full day of work, and sometimes a greeting wouldn’t even happen before Alfred would quickly walk to the bathroom. The thought that he’d been struggling to hold all day somehow excited Arthur, though he wasn’t sure why. He found himself waiting until Alfred had gone into the bathroom, and then quietly walking closer just to listen, which further proved his suspicion that he hadn’t gone all day. Alfred’s stream would usually last for several minutes, his bladder releasing all the large mugs of coffee and bottles of soda that Alfred drank throughout the day.

Though certainly arousing, just listening to Alfred soon wasn’t enough for Arthur. He began greeting Alfred at the door, asking him how his day was or what he wanted to do for dinner—really anything that would keep him from hurrying off to the bathroom. As he talked, he’d watch Alfred try to subtly squeeze his thighs together and shift his weight from foot to foot. Unsurprisingly, he couldn’t keep his boyfriend at the door for more than a few minutes, though. Alfred always found a way to end the conversation and go relieve his full bladder.

It was just another evening, and Arthur had already thought of a string of questions to ask Alfred when he came home. However, he didn’t appear. About twenty minutes after Alfred usually would’ve come inside, Arthur’s phone buzzed. He grabbed it from the coffee table, and opened up a short message from Alfred.

stuck in traffic, b home soon, <3 u babe

Arthur sighed softly, before his mind really began to connect the dots. Alfred was probably bursting now, his poor bladder unused to having to wait more than a few minutes after it usually could empty. He set his phone back down, imagining Alfred in his car, bouncing his leg and giving his crotch desperate little squeezes as he tried to wait out the traffic. The scene playing out in his mind made his body hot and his member hard. Unbuttoning his pants, he began to touch himself, and in just minutes he finished, moaning Alfred’s name and panting.

After he calmed himself a bit, Arthur knew that he couldn’t let an opportunity like this go to waste. He and Alfred were going to do….something, even if exactly how it played out wasn’t something he knew yet.

An hour and a half after Alfred had sent the text, the door of their apartment opened, and Alfred was home. Arthur nearly leapt up from his armchair, walking over to the door. “You’re finally home.” Alfred was already shifting back and forth, his legs pressed together. Arthur felt his member begin to harden already.

“Yeah…traffic was bad.” He said quickly.

“Any idea why?” Arthur took a step closer.

“No.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re home.” Feeling brave (or perhaps just very horny), Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred. “I missed you.” He could feel how tense Alfred was, and how he was starting to squirm under his hold.

“Mhm…sorry.”

“I’ve been waiting for you, love.” Arthur had a specific tone of voice he used when he wanted sex, and Alfred picked up on it immediately.

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” He kissed Alfred’s neck gently, and felt his boyfriend relax a bit.

“Just let me take my jacket off, and, uh…”

“I’ve got it.” Arthur said, sliding the jacket from Alfred’s shoulders and hanging it on a coatrack by the door. Alfred allowed Arthur to lead him over to the couch, and soon Arthur was in Alfred’s lap and they were kissing. Alfred’s legs were pressed tightly together and his hips continued to shift, but he was still clearly enjoying it.

And, of course, Arthur was enjoying it very much, clearly impatient as he undid the buttons on Alfred’s shirt, and then unbuttoned his pants without hesitation. Then, though, he did have to stop for a minute.

He could see the outline of Alfred’s full bladder bulging out above the waistband of his boxers, and Arthur just stared for a few seconds, imagining how all the liquid must be fighting Alfred’s muscles to get out. Alfred hadn’t even touched him, but Arthur instinctively rocked his hips forward a bit at the thought, feeling Alfred tug his shirt off just after.

“Mm…aren’t you eager…” Alfred said softly. The strain was in his voice now.

Arthur tugged Alfred’s boxers down slightly, beginning to run his fingers over Alfred’s member, which was only half-hard. Alfred could usually get hard just from what they were already doing, but his bladder must’ve made it difficult to enjoy himself completely.

Or, as Arthur suspected after a bit of touching Alfred with no change, perhaps he couldn’t get hard while his bladder was so full. That, for some reason, excited him more. He looked up at Alfred. “Being difficult, hm? I can fix that.”

He got off Alfred’s lap and onto the floor in front of him, pushing Alfred’s legs apart with some clear resistance. He didn’t waste any time taking Alfred’s member into his mouth and pleasuring him.

He could feel Alfred’s muscles tensing quite a bit, and though it took quite a bit longer than usual, Alfred’s member did harden and Arthur got up, slipping off his pants and boxers.

“Wait.” Alfred said softly, just before Arthur could climb back into his lap.

“Something wrong, love?” Arthur asked innocently.

“Look…I know it’s awkward, but I really need to piss.”

“Now?” Arthur questioned.

“Well, I was stuck in traffic…”

“Can’t you just wait a few more minutes?” Arthur pleaded. “I doubt you’ll even be able to go like this…Come on, please?”

Alfred hesitated, moving around a bit more obviously now, but he nodded. “I guess I can.”

“Good.” Arthur moved into his lap, giving Alfred a few kisses at the base of his neck as he slid himself down over Alfred’s member with a moan.

He started moving himself up and down, panting and moaning and closing his eyes.

“Ah….mm, Alfred…” Arthur moaned out, gripping onto Alfred’s shoulders.

“Arthur, I’m gonna-“ He didn’t finish, and came inside Arthur. Arthur came just after, panting and leaning against his lover. After a few moments, he felt another warmth inside, him, but this one didn’t stop.

“Ah, shit..!” Alfred sat up straight, “I…oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He tensed his muscles, but his stream continued.

Arthur flushed bright red, shutting his eyes. He didn’t know how to reply.

Alfred’s stream soon stopped, dripping out of Arthur and soaking into the couch. “I…I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright.” Arthur kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I never liked this couch anyway.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

Arthur still didn’t look up at him.

“Unless you…liked it?”

Arthur’s face went redder, but he didn’t answer.

“Are you serious?”

“Don’t be angry with me.” Arthur thought that maybe he’d taken things too far.

“I’m not angry. I asked if you liked it.”

“I did.”

Now, Alfred was silent.

“Well…?”

“Okay.” Alfred nodded once.

“Okay?” Arthur repeated questioningly.

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.”

“About what, Alfred?”

“About…whether I’d do this again…”

Though he would’ve preferred a more definite answer, Arthur was content with that, giving Alfred a soft kiss on the cheek. “Alright, love. Let’s have a bath, then.”


End file.
